Kamen rider Draco (Drago)
by The Traveler Who
Summary: Kamen riders... heroes of legend, mask riders, heroes that protect, they defend the world from monsters without people knowing and over the years more came, all from one rider... the first and the Organization that created him, shocker. and then Foundation X came history repeated itself... and will again... (more in the first chapter first story please go easy on)
1. Chapter 1 Kamen rider Draco:day 1 birth

**Kamen rider Draco**

Kamen rider it means mask rider heroes that protect mankind in secret and over the years foundation X and shocker have been beating by Kamen Riders

have you ever heard the saying fight fire with fire that was what foundation X knew and try the make Kamen rider but they didn't just want Kamen rider they wanted to make the best Kamen rider so project rider was made so using ryuki deck as a base of creating the driver and by Collecting data of other and every Kamen rider and what allows them to henshin but they didn't have all the data needed and that when shocker found out so a war began shocker then finish the project by getting the data when shocker finish the new drivers foundation X took them back but the 7 legendary riders knew of there plan and an epic battle between foundation X shocker and Kamen riders the deck-driver where lost to an Alternate dimension (dragon knight dimension)

 **Summer, America, Connecticut, 2018,**

it was 6 am and out in a forest was a crater of a meteor as there was a man in a black suit was near it currently talking to an earpiece 'asset has been found'

'good, bring the asset to base'

"understood," the man said as he entered the crater and grab something out of it as the camera move closer and at the center appeared to be a red box with a gold dragon head.

pov 1st

It sunny day as a kid was walking on the sidewalk with a coupon he had messy black hair and black eyes he was wearing a red shirt.

(that me) as he was walking he was knock out a man in a black suit his suitcase fell and open

"ow sorry"

"it fine just watches where you're going," said the man as he picks up the case and left as the kid stood he noted something on the ground a red box deck holder with a gold dragon head but pointing to the left the kid then pick it up

it glowed a bit "hey sir you drop something" but notes that the man was gone they where even an outline of where he was the kid then took the box and put it away after a few minutes the kid stop and decided to get a milkshake later

"1 milkshake please"

"ok..."

"Ricardo," I said

"it's Ricardo "

"ok Ricardo," as Ricardo got his drink, sat he than took out the red box and noted the head was moveable as he moves the head to the center and turns the head as he did, it glowed and flash he saw that he was in a void as he was floating "ok calm down Ricardo "

ROAR!

He panics as a red Dragon flew from the void straight at me as I tried to run swim and just move away I couldn't as he was getting closer I just close my eyes and waited ….

Nothing I open my eyes to be meet with the dragon looking at me as if trying to know me I just stare back and blink ….

I was back as I jump a little from that I then grab the deck after I finish my milkshake fast one brain freeze later I got out of the shop "got to find that guy" I said but then fell a bit as my body started to hurt and my vision getting blurry

Unknown to me someone was watching me

"Has the asset bonded to anyone?"

"Yes, am getting reading of the bugster vires along with small traces of Nebula gas as well sighs of a gate asset have bonded to a boy sighs of recent bonding has shown taking effect"

"Get the asset before it finishes bonding… by any means" the voice said

"Understood "

As I grab my head, my body was starting to get better

"I need to find the owner" … BOOOM! What was that I then turn to see something that some people would call a monster it looks like a Salamander with spikes as I watch attack the streets and car, I then saw a small girl in the street.

it then looks at me and fires a fireball as I dodge it, as I was now in the middle of the street as the monster look at me and fire more fireball around me making small exploding as it keeps looking at me

I was holding the girl I then turn to her "hey I need you to run ok" I say to her "I can't" and saw her leg was hurt can you walk she nodded on the count of 3 moves as fast as you can "ok "

"Ok"

"1... 2... 3 go" the girl move I saw her running to a woman her mom I thought I then nod as if she knew what I meant and carry the girl he then fired a powerful fireball at me I doge nearer hitting me but the impact hit the ground in an explosion … the smoke clears...

I was alive as the red box glow and absorb the attack and fire

"Wow" I just said as something happen in my mind the box shined red as I rise the box and tap the head "henshin" and move the box to my waist as a belt appeared it had a slot shape like the deck I then heard music

 **shabadoobie touch to henshin shabadoobie touch to henshin shabadoobie touch to henshin**

"hold your fire, let's see what going to happen to him standby," the voice said on a com on the monster ear(just go with it) the com on the monster ear said fine, the monster said

over a lab a huge screen was were shown of what was happen the room was also full of lots of computers

"Sir are you sure it a good idea what if it works "

"the Draco unit is still a prototype and had not had lots of testing we might get the data we need for project Hydra "

"ok "

"and if the Draco unit fails we just take it and analysis "

"all it's a win-win "

I put the deck in the slot and the music stop with part of me was sad that it stop

 _ **Lock on set, Are you ready...**_

Henshin music then started

"What ahhhhhhh!" As I felt pain all over my body I fell on one kneel felt that my body was on fire I holding my chest

"ahhhhhh!" I yelled on top of my lungs everything in my body was on fire

"Sir look like he not going to make it "

"fine finish him"

'got it' be over soon he then shot a charged fireball it made a huge exploding …

"now bring the deck and-"

 **ROAR!**

"What the" as the exploding clear I was still on the ground as the dragon flew and smash him away with his tail

I stood there as the dragon protected me he then look and me as if wanted to see how I react "thanks" I said and rub his head he purred

"Look out" the dragon look right in time and saw a fireball and block it with his wing and dodge a few

the deck glowed and the pain stops and the dragon look at me

"let's do this," I said as the dragon turn moving around me as and stop in front of me and enter the driver

" **Henshin** ," I said music then started _**3 2 –** **flame pl-pl-EYE – arm on stage tatoba ty-ty-type-hi hi hi error … error resolve**_

(The transforming it was every transforms scene in Kamen rider you can think of all in a flash)

 _ **KAMEN RIDER: DRA DRA DRACO LET'S GO DRACO... GO GO GO**_

I was cover in armor (the armor looks look dragon knight all the red that is not on the armor is black) I was in a black fabric with silver and red armor the helmet was (a mix of Dragon knight mask blade and ooo tatoba mask but as silver ) a mix of a mask they were two big red bug eye (the color for the mask eyes is of wizard ) the chest plate cover my back and front some parts where red but it was mostly silver the shoulder plate (wizard shoulder plate but only the silver part) had a dragon symbol there was silver armor warp around my arms (drive armor that he has on his arms ) they had a red pattern the leg where also wrap in silver (Drive legs armor part) I was surrounded by fire the then took the shape of wing and then a dragon about to take off (cue in live a life)

"what you transform, " the monster said

I didn't say anything I just got ready I had a Hud a bar and an armor display

I drew a card

 _ **card visor**_

the card I drew then burns…. as it reshapes its self into a sword the sword had a dragon head

"if you think that scares me you're wrong," he said but being worried he then thrower a fireball at me

I cut it in have the flame then went in the dragon mouth part of the sword it absorbs the flame.

"ok try this" he then throws an iron spike at me then I started to move toward him I slice it away,

I then started running to him he then shot more spikes, moving almost at a supersonic speed, I just kept slicing them, away I even kick one away all while getting even closer with me swinging and slicing them alway,

when I was close enough I grab one of the spikes mid-air,

I then stab him with my sword and kick him away but not without stabbing him with the spike I had, he flew a bit farther away by the attack I than throw to the spike at him he defect it I push a button the blade Retracted to the dragon head making it have 3 horns and the handle turned into a gun

 _ **Draco shot**_

a pull the trigger multiple firing at him all making them hit there mark sparks flew as he went down

Over I said as a walk away "noo I will not lose to a Kamen rider" he tried to hit me with his spikes the gun turn back to sword form I just cut them

"All right let's end this"

I drew a card... **final vent** I then put it in the mouth of the dragon head

 _ **FINAL VENT…. DRAGONIC STRIKE**_

My sword charge with energy I put myself in a pose as I swung a slice of fire I then thrust the sword forward sending a beam of fire that took the shape of a dragon the dragon then fuse with the slice of fire giving it wings it rip through him and in a powerful blast said "shocker will get that power" as he was gone in an explosion I then turn back as the armor was gone (end song)

"What just happened," I said as I fell down I then grab the box… what a Kamen Rider...

Over at a screen showing the battle a man was watching "sir target has bonded with the dragon-driver should we send our men" a person said while looking at the screen as well "no we just watch him and collect the data " he said as he pushed a button showing a screen of an armor that looks like a bit like Draco but with dragon heads on his right and left shoulder "this is a new era a new Henshin era..." he said as multiple screens appear showing parts of the world each with a person finding or holding a deck

Over somewhere a man with a black jacket and sunglass walk until he stops and takes off his glass "something coming" he said this as mirror monsters surrounded him he then pulls a black box with a bat symbol on it

 **KAMEN RIDER** he said as he transforms into wing night

Over at a apartment a man with brown hair stop what he was doing as he looks at a wall you "feel that" until he then look at a mirror showing a red dragon (that look a bit like Dragon Draco had but with no wings) the dragon roar as the man turn to face another window to the city "something coming" he said as the dragon roar in agreement .

The scene change as color comets land in different part of the world

DAY 1 log end… as the logo of Kamen rider dragon appears in the bottom of the right screen

 **NEXT TIME ON KAMEN RIDER DRACO (Dragon roar)**

 **It shows me watching a video of a man in bat-like armor taking down the mirror monster with his bike**

 **Mirror world the adventures of the Kamen riders!**

 **"Ahhh" it then shows me being blasted by a man wearing armor like a bull "I get that card"**

 **Kamen Riders? Henshin? Cards? and battle?**


	2. Chapter 2 :day 2 and 3 fight

**_LAST TIME ON KAMEN RIDER DRACO_**

 ** _Uh, sir, you drop something_**

 ** _Roar!_**

 ** _"Let's do this" as the dragon enters the deck as I transform._**

 ** _"Welcome to a new era... A new Henshin era_** "

 ** _Over years heroes called Kamen riders have saved the world as time went on they became legends it time for a New Generation of riders to start their story watch as these people shape their future on the path before them_**

 **Even if you don't know what you want it may one day come to you**

 ** _A dragon roar as the Draco symbol appears as the Draco-driver is thrown to the right but is caught by a kid_**

 **alone I can go anywhere Everything you want may come to you only if you try hard enough and reach it,**

 ** _the Draco-driver shines_**

 **burning passion in my heart keeping the flame inside me alive through the mirror I walk to see the wonders of this world**

 ** _armor riders stand to look at the camera with they shadow covering them from being seen clearly_**

 **I will keep going ahead No matter the danger pain or dread I will keep moving and see the and LIVE MY LIFE so I gotta believe,**

 ** _The kid tap the head as a belt appear he than put the driver forward as he transforms_**

 **No matter what ahead I will be riding to end and live my life trying to catch my dreams**

 **He then pulls a card as it burns and turns into a sword**

 **let go and see the wide rush of time and set out learn more about this world**

 ** _Draco stands in a black void looking at the right with large crystals and mirrors showing each a different part of the world then a rider looking at the left appear but couldn't be seen as a shadow cover him_**

 **to see the parts of the world unseen and through the crack of hate and dread I will keep going and let my Reflection light my way**

 **riding to see my dream I will never lose hope cause I believe**

 ** _Draco is seen riding a bike (Dragon Knight) to the mirror world_**

 **even if things look bad they will always be hope, a light in the dark so** **make your Reflection light the way, you just got to believe, I make my own path I set on before me.**

 ** _the kid was walking in the street with lots of people around him the scene then changes to him walking on the sidewalk as his reflection was of Draco he then stop an look at the camera his reflection doing the same with the reflection eye glowing red to a deep red (20 ep the kid eyes turn red for a moment)_**

 **(Turn it on!) COME LET'S GO COME ON LET'S GO**

 ** _The red box glows in the kid lift hand as he transforms_**

 **through the empty street**

 **And the darkness of night I will light my way**

 ** _The scene change tonight as Draco is seen riding a red bike (mix of the dragon knight bikes they get when they go to the mirror world and his dragon) on the street in the background a building with lots of glass and in its reflection of the building show his dragon following him_**

 **and Trace out who I really am? 3... 2 1**

 ** _Draco stood in the middle doing a pose as two shadows and the right and left standing there_**

 **The new begin**

 **No matter how dark they will always be light a hope in the dark you just got to believe**

 **We can be a hope a light even in the dark so it's time we light it up light the dark cause we can be hope, so it's time we be, the one be, the one to light to way**

 **so, I open hearts and change their fates and light the way for you and let my life burn Bright**

 **the kid is seen chasing a small robot-like dragon in his bedroom**

 **so, with every stride, we faster than light built up your heart and see the profound**

 ** _Draco is seen slashing enemies the scene changes as it now night, as a rider was seen close to him but couldn't be seen because of a shadow covering him the scene shift to the other side of the street as Draco was on his Motorcycle sword in hand looking at the rider_**

 **so I will be the one, be the one and go in ahead and turn tears into gems so will try to live my life**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3 keeping my flame alive**

At home, after a fight, Ricardo decided to research the red box It was a normal room we see Ricardo on his bed trying messing with the red box "what are you" I said to myself, after a while the red box then transform and reshape itself into a robot-like dragon "Wow," I said as I was holding him he then went flying all over the room and then went flying back to the bed and Ricardo's hand I then went to grab my laptop as I sat with it on the bed I put it down as I then tried typing about armor hero until I found I video about it said **_'real-life superhero '_** as I click on the video of a man in bat-like armor taking out monster with a motorcycle and then fighting them hand to hand and even with a weapon "wow" I said as I was watching the video and as I scroll down I saw more video about mask riders I click on a few more even showing reporter in the video talking about it.

I then move on the other question

the dragon then turn into the deck as I was tapping the head as the same belt that appears during the fight appear and head the same music and ringtone

 ** _shabadoobie touch to henshin shabadoobie touch to henshin shabadoobie touch to henshin_**

I then stop and make the belt disappear somehow and start looking up the word henshin in my laptop after some work typing it in search

'henshin with mean transform'

'uh' I thought 'so that what it means'

'that monster said Kamen rider' I then type the words Kamen rider as the answer came up I click on one of the links

it talks about a book called 'Mirror world, the adventures of the Kamen riders!'

"uh" as I look at the deck in my hands

\- the next day-

a red car park on next to a huge building, the door then open walking of the car out was a woman and another door open showing me walking out of the car as me and my mom walk into the building it showed lots of bookcases 'The library now I find what I need' as I walk around...

a few minutes later...

Ricardo was seen lost letting out a sigh 'Maybe I should have gone and asked about the book first' i thought as I walk to the counter as I saw a woman on a computer "hey excuse me miss do you have any book on about Mirror world the adventures of the Kamen riders or any book with the words Kamen rider" I said as I put my arm on the counter "uh...let me check..." she said as she types it on the computer "there one copy, want me to show you"

"yes" as she then gets up from the computer and walks as I follow her we then stop and look at the bookshelf as she pulls the book out

"thank you miss" she then went back to the counter

as I walk I see my mom seating and reading a book

hey, mom, can you buy this I said

"Are you sure that all your going to buy you can get a few more if you like"

"meh," I thought

\- a few minutes later-

I and my mom were seen in the counter with me holding two extra books "thank you" I said as me and my mom then were heading the car I look at the three books the one I wanted pules 2 Minecraft books, time to get reading then

-at home-

we headed home I saw my cat chasing the deck and saw it was in its dragon robot form "hey stop" it as my cat push my lamp on the floor hey stop it "Felipe stop" I said as I then pick up the lamp and put it back as I lay on my bed as I open the book with the dragon flying to my shoulder as I look at him or it

"You need a name," I said as I look at him or it, I don't know "how about... drag-wing the dragon nodded its head of it saying no... "ok then how about Draco-wing..." the dragon just stares blanky...

"We work on it " (leave a name but it has to have the words wing and dragon am looking a name that sound dragonic)

"ok" as I open the book

-two days later-

the next few days were uneventful with me just reading it as I learn things about the book, like mirror monster and the world behind the mirror and last but not least the Kamen Riders... heroes that travel in mirrors in a world called Ventara and the advent decks and Contract Monsters beings that bond to a rider and give them special powers

but the thing is it never mentioned about the deck being able to transform into a version of the Contract Monsters then again I haven't read too much and I also read about the Rider war and the DNA lock I then close the book as I grab the dragon who transforms into the deck I then put him in my pocket

and now am holding a pocket Monsters I thought (credit to whoever find the Reference :)

I then heard my dad call out if I wanted to join him shopping as I then got out of my bed and grab the deck as I went downstairs as I walk to my dad car as we went shopping

 **an hour later**

as we were then done shopping the deck glowed a bit as I everything just froze... and not frozen like ice just frozen... as it happens I was the only one moving

"dad," I said waving my hand at his face I then note a light from a reflecting but instead of seeing my face I just saw a warehouse as I then remember in the book as I pass my hand through the glass I then pulled back suddenly in surprise as it works

'ok am going in 1..2..3...' as I pass through the mirror as a was passing I saw several places on earth only for a few seconds as I was at the warehouse as a walk through my deck glowed more as I saw a card and a Kamen rider he looks green and had armor covering him but he also had a bull-like shied that he held in his left hand and horns he had bug eyes

"A Kamen rider," I said going up to him and waving "hey" he looks at me and then said "another rider I won't let you take that card, I get that card " as he said that he turns his shield a BIG gun and then blasted the ground next to me

"ahhhh," I said as I was thrown a few feet by the blast

"that it" as I grab my deck and the belt appear

 ** _shabadoobie touch to henshin shabadoobie touch to henshin shabadoobie touch to henshin_** I put the deck in the slot and said in a pose

 **KAMEN RIDER...**

the rider just looks blankly at me before he fires another blast but this time I dodge it in time

 **KAMEN RIDER…** why isn't it working ?"

as I was about to get shot as I then heard a sound

 **RIDE CARD: defend**

I then saw a barrier appeared as it blocks the shot saving me as the green bull rider was then shot from nowhere knocking him down

"you're not saying it right" I then turn to the left as I then saw another rider but his faceplate was style on cards he was colored gold and black

"You need to say henshin and tap to head and for an extra kick, try tapping it twice," he said walking off.

 ** _shabadoobie touch to henshin shabadoobie touch to henshin shabadoobie touch to henshin lock-on set... ARE YOU READY_**

 ** _"henshin!"_** I then tap the head twice as 2 rings started to appear around me (dragon knight transforming rings) the ring started making a full black bodysuit as then Hologram like armor exited out of the rings the armor started covering me and then Rearranged themselves as I was now Kamen rider Draco the belt then glowed as the rings now cover me in fire **KAMEN RIDER DRAGO, GO, GO, GO**

 ** _henshin rider kick_**

the belt said as I was now a living comet and crash into the bull rider he was sent flying

"Wow," I said as I suddenly grab the card and I was now catching a look at the card in my hands as it had a picture of a rider with after-images

"uh," I said

"give me that card," the bull-rider said getting up I then took one card out of my deck that had an image of a sword and as I moved it in front of the deck it suddenly activated

 **Ride card: _card Visor_**

my sword appear next to me as I grab it I then rush at him as we then parry, he then kick me as I fell to the ground, I turn my sword to gun form to shoot him and as I shooting at him he then started to back up as I then got back up as I pulled another card this one had dragon wings in a form of a shield I then scan the card on my deck

 **Ride card: _Draco shied_**

a shied then appear as it looks dragon wings I put it on as the bull rider shot at me with his gun with each shot making an explosion as he fires 3 times as the smoke clear... I was ok with my shield had been blocking all the shots I then noted a slot on the shield I then put my sword in the slot

 ** _FULL CHARGE_**

I then take my sword out as it was glowing I then slash it as the slash then shot out at the bull rider

the bull rider dodge it as the slash cuts the pillars the bull rider took a card out and scan it in his gun

 **Ride card: _card power_**

he then shot at me again as this time it knocks me over

as I get up as I then grab the card I took "well let's see what you do" as I scan it with my sword

 ** _Ride-card clone_**

an after-image appeared of me as it then turned solid form

"what the" I said as me and the clone said at the same time

"Who are you," I said

"no who are you, "the clone said

as it the took a few seconds for the clone and me to figure it out as they were even dots above me and the clone head . . .

. . .

"THE CARD," we both say at the same time

"so that what it does," I and the bull rider said as he got his gun ready "I put this to good use after I am done with you…" the bull rider said as he got ready to fire

"Not if WE have anything to do about it," the clone said as I and the clone take a pose

"I WING IT " me and the clone, said at the same time As we charge in at the rider he kept blasting me and the clone as I block with my shield when I was close enough to him I and the clone jump and kick him in the chest sending him back as he slashed his weapon to me with I block bearly as the clone slash at him with me attacking too and slashing too, I then tap the dragon head on my deck

 ** _DRAGONIC STRIKE_**

I and the clone were now surrounded in a red aura as it like a fire that then took the shape of a dragon

"OK let's finish this," I said with the clone noded I then jump and kick him with the clone causing an exploding I then saw the bull rider down as the clone merge into me I walk and saw the rider on the ground "no, it not over" as he tries to get up only to fall "stop I won… it's ok just relax," I said to him but then the bull rider started to glow with surprises me The bull rider then started to fade out "No not like this, NOT LIKE THIS" a card then glowed to his side as he then scanned it

 **SHOCKER MODE**

A giant bull humanoid then appeared as it attacks me and knocks me over and send me flying

"Agh-" as I clashed on the wall as the giant bull humanoid fuses with the rider

"What the" its eye now red as he... no, it now looks like a kajal I had fought as it now welded the other rider weapon I put my sword into its gun mode and started shooting at him leaving sparks but the bull humanoid just stood there, not even hurt by it…

"Ok let's try this" I drew a card that had my dragon in it and scanned it

 **Ride card: DRAGO RISE**

My Dragon then come charging in from nowhere and crashes into the bull humanoid I then saw my Dragon and bull humanoid fighting of with my dragon biting and shooting flames while the bull slashed and changing to dragon sending him into the air as dragon catches himself in the air and shoots down fireballs which hurt the bull,

as then the dragon and bull crash into each other in a sumo match like-battle as the dragon was trying to push him while the bull doing the same, the dragon then shoot fire causing the bull to back off as dragon knocks him over with his tail, sending him to the ground

Seeing my chance I tap the dragon head in my deck and clash into the bull in a kick

 ** _DRAGONIC STRIKE_**

it explodes as glass rained down I then saw dragon leaving as I look down I saw the bull rider as I walk near him I saw him trying to move "No No NOOOO," said the bull face rider as he faded to nothing to my shock I drop my sword as my armor disappeared

 _'is he… did I… as I then remember riders not dying but being sent to the world between mirrors with part of me being glad he not dead but with the other part of me worrying if I can bring him back '_

I just stood there in silent

As I walk out of the mirror I stood where I was as time return back to normal I said nothing as I went home still terrified at what I did I then entered the room and lay on my bed as I look at my deck

"so this is what it means to be a Kamen rider... it's not a game it's lives or dies my life is really at stake, its a fight for survival for me in this rider war" I said as I then thought more about what happened

'and that was me just sending him to the void... hopefully, what would I had done if I had to... no am not going to think that' as I look at my deck

"for better or for worst am part of this now we part of this now, "I said looking to my deck as I then placed it on my nightstand

"Goodnight Drago deck," I said as I went to sleep

unknown to me as I then out the light and went to sleep the deck glowed red as it imitated a light

 **"Goodnight... Ricardo"** as the deck then stop glowing


	3. Drago day 4: name of the new dragon

**episode 3**

I woke up and grab the Drago deck after I got to change

I take a few cards out to look at 'shield, Drago rise and copy' I look at the cards I have I then look at the new ones I haven't used,

one had a picture of a rider with wings while the other two had a rider with a sword slashing while the other had a rider with a gun blasting something

 _'blast, slash. wings, and ..._ ' i take another look at the card I have 'power' I don't remember having this one then I start to think as my deck glowed and as did the new card

'when I defeat that rider could his cards have been transferred into my deck'

"ok," I said as I jump in the mirror as my armor formed around me "alright let see my cards" as I take my go-to card

 **ride card: visor**

my sword then appeared I then start slashing in the air practicing my swings as I then heard something ringing in my ear

I saw mirror monsters surrounding me as they started walking closer, 'ok nothing beat good old practice on something'

as one mirror monster come at me to which I slash at it only for it to block my swing and kick me to the ground

I look at my hud to see I didn't take that much damage I change to my blaster to shoot it causing sparks to go out from it I then rush at it and punch it at its stomach sending it flying

"wow," I said as I look at my hand

I then noted that I felt more powerful than before as I think of what could have made me more powerful as I think about how my deck absorb the bull rider deck

and the new powered card I now have suddenly, as I doge an attack from another mirror monster I then slash it causing my sword to shoot out sparks as the mirror monster fell to the ground

I then took out a card on my deck and scan it on my sword

 **ride card: Clone**

suddenly now I had two swords

'that new' I think to my self as I look at my other sword I then heard the mirror monster that I shoat get up I rush at it slashing with my two swords as I attack it repeatedly the mirror monsters then grab one of my swords but I kick him as I then moved my swords into the air and swing them down overhead the mirror monster causing it to let out huge sparks exploding

I then turn my swords into guns as I fired at the mirror monsters causing them to let out huge sparks a then charge at on and slash it an x shape

I back up as I see mirrors monster coming closer

I tap the dragon head on my deck

I had a red aura around me as my swords extended, I then slash down destroying a few mirror monsters as I tap the head again

 **DRACONIC STRIKE**

I jump and kick a few mirror monster group together leaving in exploding I then grab a card to see it being the power card

I insert the card into one of my swords as I turn it into its gun mode

 **POWER**

 **Ride-card: Blast SHOOTING**

I then move my gun and shoot some mirror monsters causing a big exploding every time I shoot a mirror monster I kept doing this until there was one left,

I threw my copy sword and then turn my gun back into a sword as I tap the dragon head on the sword

 **RIDE-CARD: POWER SLASH**

I slash the mirror monster in two as it exploded

I then felt tired as my dragon suddenly appeared out of nowhere as it eats the remains of the mirror monsters with were now balls of light as it ate them I felt more energy flowing from the deck into me as I felt stronger

I then noted that my hud started beeping as I felt the energy in me increasing until it stops

I exit the mirror of my bathroom as I then turn back to normal

 **UNKNOWN**

"sir the data from the Draco unit is being analyzed now," a man said at a monitor

"good how goes project hydra," the man said looking at the blueprint for project K.R HYDRA it was similar to the Drago armor but had two long dragon head like design on the shoulders as it looks slightly more armored as the head was a bit more dragon-like the screen then turn to different riders around the world with a deck driver fighting

"We have some good data, but we need some more testing and data on the fighting capability," a man said looking at the computer

"good, send in a shocker beast," the man said as another man press a button on the screen "let's see how you do Draco unit" he then turn away and look at another screen

"have we pinpointed the location of... Him" the man said hiding a little bit of angry

"no, sir, we look everywhere but we have no sigh of him... there a very low chance he even survived the transporting jump," a man on the monitor said

"don't be unsure of it... it was his plan on the teleporting of the decks, that fool if there any chance that he alive need to be captured," the man said before he turns away from the screen "if he an ally to our cause we need to find him... but if he refuses to cooperate with us... then destroy him" he said "though I have to thank him for showing us a new world for us to rule... a world where there were no Kamen rider until of now... oh dear professor, I will have to thank you if I ever get to see you again "

as I kept walking I thought of all that happened to me

I now lay in my bed as the deck in dragon form was flying around

"So how about I call you Drag-Wing," I said as I look at the dragon who seemed to be nodding

"Ok Drag-wing it is" I then take a few more looks at the cards I have before Drag-wing ate them

"am not going to get used to that anytime soon," I say as he ate the cards

{RING}

"uh that ringing sound I just want to rest," I said covering my head feeling lazy

Drag-wing then started tapping me like a woodpecker

{RING}

"OK FINE" I shout in the air as Drag-wing was now flying around

I go face a mirror as my belt appears and Drag-wing goes into deck form

 **"HENSHIN "**

 **KAMEN RIDER DRAGO GO GO GO**

I then suddenly felt the energy of my deck in me making me want to fight to get stronger... it only lasted a few seconds as I didn't pay that much into it as I jump in the mirror

as I look at the reflecting of the mirror I suddenly landed at a parking lot for a building

I then saw a card on a pedestal a then go over and look at it

it had a rider with a red cross mark on it with a heart at the background as it said {ride card: heal} on it

as I was about to grab it I heard a growl to see mirror monsters appearing

I pull out a card and scanned it on my deck

 **RIDE CARD: visor**

the card burns into my sword as I get ready

I ran into a mirror monster and slash it only for it to block I then change to its gun mode and shoot it point-blank I then hit it with my fist and turn my gun back to sword mode as I slash down and I then tap the head before I stab the mirror monster

 **DRAGONIC SLASH**

I pull back my sword as I then swing down again destroying it

I then look at the three other mirror monsters I grab a card and scanned i **t**

 **RIDE CARD CLONE**

suddenly two Drago's appeared each with their own swords

I charge at one as It swung it's hand at me as I block it with my sword as I kick it away as I rush and slash down the mirror monsters cutting it in two as then saw Drago 2 slash a mirror monster across the chest before he kicks it in an exploding

I then saw Drago three shooting at one until he changes his gun into a sword as he slashes down making it exploded

I walk and then grab the card but something then wraps around me before shocking me

"aghhhh" I scream as I fell to the ground

 **"Nice job fighting the mirror monsters... I knew there were a good distracting for you"** I then look at a squid-like humanoid as he had whips on each arm as he was whiteish

"what the...? you're not a mirror monster," I said holding the pedestal for support

 **"yeah am not one of them, am here for your deck... or head which one is good to me,"** the squid said walking closer **"you should have listened to what scale-mander said about getting that power "** he finished

It took me a few seconds to realize who he talking about "you mean that salamander," I said looking at him

 **"bingo... give the kid a cookie,"** the monster said clapping

"Who are you, who are you working for... are you with Xaviax," I said?

 **"I can assure you that I don't work for this Xaviax guy I only work for shocker"**

 _'so, these guys have nothing to do with dragon Knight enemies_ ' I thought _'he doesn't know him so he not from the mirror world then? so, does this mean he not from Ventara? so these guys have nothing to do with Kamen rider Dragon knight?'_ I keep thinking

"what shocker, what your plan?" I said wanting to get answers

 **"it doesn't matter very soon you be dead," the monster said**

"Wait... if I am going to die anyway why not let me know who killed me and why!" I said hoping he falls for it "so why not tell me" I finally finished

 **"very well... since you ask... I work for an organization called shocker with the goal of ruling the world"** he said pointing all around me as he finished as he then laughs like a manic

"The world!?" I said shocked at the whole talk

 **"Oh, and my name is Squid fry ink the first or squid for short,"** the now-named squid said

"and after?" I said, while also sneakily trying to grab my sword "what are you going to do to everyone and what about the others with decks?" I said

 **"We rule with an iron fist and crush anyone standing in our way with means anyone with a deck,"** he said

"anyone with a deck," I said to myself

"How many people have a deck," I said looking at squid

 **"my subordinates tell me there are decks over the world and strangely enough, a good amount of them are kids"**

"your planning on killing kids," I said in angry while I tightening my hold on my sword

 **"Anyone with a deck really... this is taking too long so I have to end our little chat" squid said**

"I won't let you," I said trying to get up

 **"What did you say"**

"I WON'T LET YOU KILL ANY KIDS" I shouted as I fire my gun at him causing sparks to shoot out causing squid to let go and fall as I get up and turn my gun into a sword as I slash him

" **AHH** ," squid said as he then gets slash as he then fired something from his beck as he shot a stream of black at me pushing me across as it covers my armor

"agh...what is this ink?" I said looking at the black liquid

"is This... Ink?" I said

 **"where did you think I got ink as a last name"** squid then said **"and am sure you can guess why I also have fried as part of my name too,"** he said moving his whips around with Surging with electricity

"figures," I said getting up as the ink on me was dripping down thankfully not leaving a stain on my armor

(insert | JustiΦ's)

I turn my gun and shot him more as he tries to whip me as I turn my gun to sword mode as my sword blocks it as the whips hit the sword wrapping around it

squid then send electricity thought his whips shocking me as I felt the electricity surging through I as I then turn my sword to gun mode as I shot him more as his whips let go as I turn my gun to sword mode as I slash them off

I ran at him slashing him over and over as I kick him I then put my sword away as I hit him multiple times

he then shot ink again at me as it hit me but I draw and scan a card

 **RIDE-CARD SHIELD**

I block some off the rest of the incoming ink with my shield as I drew my sword and put it in the shield slot

 **FULL CHARGE**

I send a sword slash at the ink cutting it in have and striking the squid who blocks with his arm with were more of less burnt and cut

the monster then started regrowing his arms as he whips them at me but I block with my shield I then scan the clone card again

 **ERROR**

"what" as I said out loud as it said this only when I first tried using the belt for the first time 'why isn't it working... it worked fine when I used Clone-Ride this morning twice '

 **"it looks like you can't use that card over again when you scan a new one... good news for me... not so for you"**

he then lanches his whips across and under the shield and grabs hold of me as he started choking me this almost caused me to lose my sword as I grab it and turn it into is gun form as I shot at the squid who seemed to ignore it, for the most part, I then turn my gun to sword mode as I cut the whips on me as I fell to the ground

I then see the squid starting to regrow his limbs

'agh... I need to do lasting damage ' I then drew I card and scanned it

 **RIDE-CARD BLAST**

I then throw the card as it floated up and grew in size as it then turned up to the monster as the card then released a barrage of blasts on the monster as it landing on him as I then see his healing slowing down

I started to feel pain from this fight as I let out a lot of breath

 **"Can't handle this much longer kid soon your injuries will catch up with you."** the monster said

I drew another card…. the power card I got from my last battle with a rider

I look at the card for a few seconds... before I insert it in my sword which I turned into a gun and aimed at him

 **Ride card power: POWER BLAST**

that blast I let out from my gun was so powerful it almost sends me to the ground

the shot traveled fast as it hit the monster causing an exploding of huge sparks and sending him into a pillar

I fell to the ground as I see the monster bearly getting up and I saw that he stop healing as he didn't grow back new whips

he slowly got up grabbing the pillar for support

 **"agh... not bad kid I was almost was destroyed by the blast... too bad that you can't heal up that fast"**

I crawl and grab a card

 **"what that going to do... you almost out of time before you die... just one more hit and you vented."**

I then show the card to the monster {RIDE CARD: HEAL} shocking him

 **"where did you get that,"** the monster said shocked at it

"well since you told me so much, I suppose I can tell you... when the blast from my gunshot sent you to the pillar, it knocks me close enough for me to grab it while you weren't looking," I said

" **NOOO"**

I weakly scanned it

 **RIDE-CARD: HEAL**

as soon as I scanned it I felt better. I instantly felt better as green energy flowed through me... I felt as good as new

I then got up and grab my sword and slash him down he then fell back to the ground

(end song)

"it over I am ending this," I said as I get ready to do my finisher

 **"HAHAHA..."** squid said laughing

"what so funny?" I ask

 **"you think it will be over... there are more of us and each stronger than the last... who are you to get in the way of Shocker and its goals** " the squid said looking at me

"Am Kamen rider...Drago, Kamen Rider Drago **"** I said as I tap my belt

 **DRACONIC STRIKE**

 **"good luck then... Kamen rider Drago"** he whispers

I just nodded as I then step back a few feet as I ran and then jump and the air as I was covered in a red aura as I kick him, I then slowly walk forward as exploding went off behind me "goodbye..." I said

in the shocker base

"were you able to gain the battle data," the man said as a shadow covered his face

"yes, and quilt a lot of it... we still need more, " a man said showing a screen with a percent sigh 25% to 30%

"not to worry... I got a... idea" the man said having something in his hand

"oh, sir, do you want me to get your Iron fist," someone said holding an iron Glove on a pillow

"no need this will be quick," the man said

somewhere else in the mirror world

a rider was just finishing a couple of mirror monsters

he had green lines and head design shaped like a snake and green jeweled eyes

"Nice job... Cobra... that is who you contract with right?" the man said as he held out a card

"Who are you and how did you get here" the rider ask

"just a friend who can office you power"

"what are you talking about"

"let me show you," he said now close to the rider...

"what are you...agh" the rider tried to ask

the man scan the card

there was screaming heard as the camera move out before we see the effects of the card

 **"aghhhhhhhhh!"**

 **ok first time leaving a note after posting a chapter so who do you think the guy on the shocker base is and who the guy he talking about and what do you think This** **professor** **is and why is he so importing and what do you think happened to the green corba rider**

 **leave your theories and comments on the reviews and you can tell me what you like about this chapter and what should I improve on**


End file.
